bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kaname Tōsen
| image = | race = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | birthday = 13 listopada | age = | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 176 cm | weight = 61 kg | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena, Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = | previous occupation = Dowódca w armii Arrancarów Aizena, kapitan 9 Dywizji, 5 oficer 9 Dywizji | team = | previous team = 9 Dywizja 5 Dywizja | partner = | previous partner = Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Kensei Muguruma, Shūhei Hisagi | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Suzumushi | bankai = Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi | resurrección = Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo | manga debut = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | anime debut = Odcinek 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Toshiyuki Morikawa | english voice = David Rasner | spanish voice = Irwin Daayán (Ameryka Łacińska) }} "Plamki światła obecne w zamkniętej ciemności." - Tite Kubo. jest byłym kapitanem 9 Dywizji w Gotei 13. Razem z Ginem Ichimaru i Sōsuke Aizenem zdradził Soul Society i udał się z nimi do pałacu Las Noches, w Hueco Mundo. Był dobrym przyjacielem Sajina Komamury i Shūheia Hisagiego. Wygląd thumb|left|Tōsen przed ucieczką z Soul SocietyTōsen ma ciemną skórę i ciemne brązowe warkocze. Ma okulary koloru jasnej lawendy, jest niewidomy od urodzenia. Tōsen, jak Sōsuke Aizen i Gin Ichimaru, zmienił swój ubiór po ucieczce z Soul Society. Obecnie nosi ubrania podobne do Arrancara, bez rękawów płaszcza, czarne rękawice zakrywają tylko mały palec oraz wskazujący, czerwone linki biegnące przez jedną część od ramienia przez pierś. Zazwyczaj jest postrzegany z mieczem noszonym w ręce, ale również w przypadku zawieszonego na łańcuchach koło ramienia. Podczas gdy był kapitanem nosił tradycyjny, jednolity strój Shinigami z podwiniętymi rękawami do barku oraz z kapitańskim haori, kimono zawiązuje fioletowy pas. Miał również pomarańczowy szalik, białe buty zamiast normalnych sandałów oraz czarne rękawiczki bez palców. Zwykle nosił okulary, miał zawiązane włosy do tyłu. Ok. 100 lat temu nosił jednolity, standardowy strój Shinigami z długim, białym kołnierzykiem oraz kurtką nad nim. Jego włosy były szpiczasto ułożone (przypominał nieco obecny wygląd włosów Love'a Aikawy), maska zasłaniała usta i nos, a duże okulary zakrywały oczy i czoło całkowicie ukrywając twarz. Charakter Tōsen jest średniej wysokości, ciemnoskórym mężczyzną. W anime początkowo ma liliowe, później brązowe dredy. Zawsze nosi nieprzezroczyste okulary, ponieważ jest niewidomy. Jest dla Aizena ważnym sprzymierzeńcem, ponieważ na niewidomych nie działa jego technika hipnozy Kanzen Saimin. Motto Tōsena brzmi: "należy wybierać najmniej krwawą drogę". Jest jednak w stanie zabić każdego kto naruszy pokój na świecie. Podąża za Aizenem, ponieważ myśli, że to właśnie on może stworzyć sprawiedliwy świat. Według Kenpachiego, on i Gin są jedynymi kapitanami, którzy boją się śmierci. Tōsen uważa Grimmjowa tak samo jak Zarakiego za maszynę do zabijania, która tworzy na świecie tylko mnóstwo strachu i nienawiści. Po za tym ma unikalny stosunek z autystycznym Arrancarem - Wonderweissem Margelą, który podąża za nim krok za krokiem. Według Tōsena pochodzi to z tego, iż są oni czystymi istotami, a czyste istoty mają tendencję się lubić i podążać za sobą. Historia thumb|left|Kaname nad zmarłą przyjaciółkąW młodości Kaname miał stosunek do dziewczyny, która zawsze mówiła że chce "przegonić chmury z pokrytego gwiazdami nieba". Oznacza tyle, że chce usunąć całe zło ze świata. Dziewczyna silnie wierzyła w ideał sprawiedliwości i z tego powodu została idolem Tōsena. Jej marzeniem było zostać Shinigami, żeby mogła zachować pokój na świecie. Później została przyjęta do Akademi Shinigami, lecz została zabita przez swojego męża, ponieważ upomniała go o to, że zabił kogoś z powodu głupiej kłótni. Po jej śmierci Tōsen miał wątpliwości w sprawiedliwość na świecie, ponieważ nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś, kto tak mocno wierzy w sprawiedliwość, tak szybko i nieznacząco zginął. Kaname zabrał Zanpakutō z jej grobu i postanowił, że jeśli "nie wystarcza wierzyć w sprawiedliwość, to zostanie silniejszy żeby sam mógł ją wymierzać". Od tego momentu obiecał, że będzie walczyć dla sprawiedliwości. thumb|right|Kaname i Komamura w młodościPóźniej został Shinigami. Tōsen poznał Sajina Komamurę już w Akademii Shinigami. Dobrze się rozumieli, ponieważ Komamura wstydził się swojej lisiej (lub też "psowatej") głowy, a że Tōsen jest niewidomy, to go nie osądzał po wyglądzie. Komamura również został Shinigami. Zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi i ostatecznie oby dwaj zostali kapitanami Gotei 13. Zanim Tōsen został kapitanem, był w 5 Dywizji. Był również 5 oficerem 9 Dywizji pod dowództwem Kenseia Mugurumy. Czarnoskóry Shinigami zdradził swój oddział i za pomocą swojego Bankai z zaskoczenia pokonał przyszłych Vizardów i oficerów swojej dywizji.thumb|left|Kaname jako 5 oficer 9 dywizji Gdy Aizen został porucznikiem w 5 Dywizji, już wtedy dobrze znał Tōsena. Oprócz tego Tōsen nie lubi Kenpachiego za to, że zabił byłego kapitana 11 Dywizji, i widzi go jako potwora, który stwarza chaos i zagraża pokojowi na świecie. Fabuła Soul Society Tōsen pierwszy pojawia się podczas nadzwyczajnego spotkania kapitanów. Kiedy Gin Ichimaru pyta gdzie kapitan 13 Dywizji, Tōsen wyjaśnia, że nie stawi się, ponieważ jest chory. Milczy jednak w czasie kłótni pomiędzy kolegami. Później pojawia się z Komamurą, gdy Retsu Unohana kończy autopsję Aizena. Potwierdza, że jest martwy, wykluczając możliwość, że ciało jest fałszywe. Po jego zbadaniu, prosi kapitanów aby wrócili do swoich siedzib. Gdy wychodzą, spotykają swoich poruczników Shūhei Hisagiego i Tetsuzaemon Ibę. Hisagi pyta o kapitana Aizena, ale Tōsen kręci głową. Potem twierdzi, że aby dowiedzieć się co było powodem zabójstwa Aizena, trzeba schwytać Ryoka. Kiedy Uryū Ishida dochodzi do szczytu schodów w Sanktuarium Pokuty, Tōsen używa Shikai aby zneutralizować Ishidę. Później Kaname pojawia się w koszarach 7 Dywizji. Kiedy kapitan 7 Dywizji pyta o jego myśli, odpowiada, że droga, którą widzi ma barwy krwi. Tōsen mówi Komamurze, że wierzy, że pójdą tą samą drogą. thumb|right|Kaname używa Bankai na ZarakimTōsen, obok Komamury i ich poruczników, spotyka Kenpachiego, który staje im na drodze. Kiedy Tōsen uwalnia swój Bankai, Kenpachi dowiaduje się, że nie jest w stanie widzieć, słyszeć, ani wyczuć energii duchowej. Jest on jednak nadal w stanie odeprzeć uderzenia Kaname, ponieważ jego zmysł dotyku, jako jedyny poprawnie funkcjonuje. Jednak Kenpachi zdenerwowany tym stylem walki pozwala Kaname przebić go mieczem. Później chwyta jego rękojeść, ponieważ wiedział, że tylko wtedy wszystkie jego zmysły znów poprawnie działają. Chwyta miecz jeszcze raz i zadaje poważne obrażenia Kaname. Tōsen jest ranny, ale wciąż próbuje walczyć. Zaraki wymierza ostateczny cios Tōsenowi, jednak broni go Komamura, co powoduje zniszczenie jego hełmu. Co dzieje się potem z Tōsenem jest w dużym stopniu nieznane, tylko to, że leczy, a później pojawia się przed Renjim i Rukią. Nagle okazuje się być zdrajcą i obserwuje kilka prób powstrzymania Aizena. Tōsen wraz z Ginem i Aizenem ucieka do Hueco Mundo. Kiedy odchodzi, Komamura wymaga wyjaśnień od niego o tym, gdzie jego sprawiedliwość, ale Tōsen jedynie odpowiada, że "podąża ścieżką najmniejszego rozlewu krwi". Bounto (tylko anime) Arrancar Hueco Mundo Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Śmierć Kaname W trakcie walk z Espadą (Sztuczna Karakura), Hisagi oraz kapitan Komamura udają się na walkę z Kaname. Ten uwalnia swój Zanpakutō i rozpoczyna starcie. Hisagi jako pierwszy podejmuje wyzwanie, jednak wkrótce zostaje mocno ranny i wycofuje się. Następnie wkracza Komamura, który uwalnia swój Bankai. Tōsen walczy z nim i szybko przechyla szalę wygranej na swoją stronę. Nagle znienacka atakuje Shuuhei, który jednym cięciem rani gardło Tōsena. Mocno ukrwawiony Tōsen prosi Hisagiego by mógł na niego spojrzeć póki nadal może, jednak z powodu Hollowfikacji jego ciało eksploduje, znikając na zawsze. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Siła Ofensywna: 70 Siła Defensywna: 70 Szybkość: 80 [[Kidō: 90 Inteligencja: 90 Siła Fizyczna: 60 Razem: 460/600]] *'Mistrz walki mieczem': mimo że ma własną filozofię nie stosowania przemocy, Tōsen jest bardzo biegły w posługiwaniu się Zanpakutō, co jest jeszcze imponujące mimo jego ślepoty. Podczas swoich dni jako 5 oficer 9 Dywizji, był w stanie walczyć na poziomie kapitana, jak pokazano gdy walczył z Shinjim Hirako (chociaż Shinji koncentrował się na powstrzymaniu swojego procesu Hollowfikacji). Mistrzostwo Kaname w szermierce jest jeszcze bardziej podkreślane kiedy walczył z Zarakim, jednym z ekspertów Zanjutsu w Soul Society, nawet jeśli to trwało tylko chwilę. *'Ekspert Shunpo': Tōsen był wystarczająco szybki, aby poskarżyć się za Grimmjowa (gdy zaatakował Karakurę), i odciąć jego rękę oraz zniszczyć średnim Kidō, zanim ten uświadomił sobie powagę sytuacji. Mógł szybko zareagować na atak Shinjiego na Aizena. *'Ekspert Kidō': Tōsen wykazał używania wysokich zaklęć bez inkantacji. :*'Garganta': Garganta to sposób w jaki Arrancarzy i Puści podróżują do i z Hueco Mundo. Tōsen wykazał możliwość z korzystania z tej techniki. Polega ona na otwarciu ściany oddzielającej światy odsłaniając tunel gwałtownie wirującej energii. Następnie trzeba ją skupić i utwardzić w celu utworzenia ścieżki, po której można przejść. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': jako były kapitan 9 Dywizji w Gotei 13, Tōsen dysponuje ogromną energią duchową. Jego umiejętności w zakresie korzystania z energii duchowej jest oczywista, jak wykorzystał ją by widzieć. Jest to dodatkowo zwiększone po Hollowfikacji. Zanpakutō : jego miecz przed uwolnieniem przypomina zwykłą katanę, tylko że z zamocowanym żelaznym kółkiem obok rękojeści. Tōsen uwalnia swój Zanpakutō komendą . frame|right|Suzumushi *'Shikai': powoduje to wypuszczenie z Zanpakutō mocnej fali dźwiękowej powodującej u wroga ogłuszenie lub omdlenie. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: frame|right|Benihikō :* : Tōsen przyzywa ogromne ilości ostrzy, które kierują się w stronę wroga. thumb|right|Enma Kōrogi *'Bankai': : kółko na jego mieczu powiększa się i dzieli. Kółeczka rozsyłają się w kilku miejscach i tworzą czarną kopułę, w której każda osoba nie trzymająca jego miecza traci wszystkie zmysły poza czuciem i mają bardzo spowolnioną reakcję. thumb|right|Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo *'Resurrección': : zmienia się w wielkiego świerszcza, w którym odzyskuje wzrok. Staje się niezwykle potężny (jednym atakiem niszczy Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Komamury). W tej formie również potrafi używać Cero. Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: frame|right|Cero :*'Cero': Tōsen zyskuje możliwość użycia Cero (jasnozielonego) z oczu. frame|right|Los Nueve Aspectos :* ; po hiszpańsku "The Nine Aspects", a japońsku "Nine Pagoda Finials Kill": Tōsen szponami wykonuje koła, które mają jasnozielony kolor. Oparte są na ogłuszającym dźwięku. Atak jest tak potężny, że z łatwością zniszczył Bankai Komamury. Hollowfikacja thumb|right|Maska Tōsena podczas śmiechu *'Maska Pustego': po ucieczce do Hueco Mundo poddaje się działaniu Hōgyoku. Staje się swoistą hybrydą Shinigami i Hollowa. Jego biała maska nie ma żadnych otworów, choć podczas śmiechu może się rozedrzeć w miejscu ust. *'Zwiększona moc': podczas noszenia maski, jak u każdego Vizarda, moce Tōsena gwałtownie wzrastają. :*'Powiększona siła': Tōsen wykazał się znaczną siłą podczas noszenia maski, był w stanie odeprzeć atak Bankai Komamury i odrzucić go w stronę pobliskiego budynku. :*'Zwiększona prędkość': prędkość Tōsena znacznie zwiększa się po założeniu maski, używa jej by przytłoczyć Hisagiego i Komamurę. :*'Natychmiastowa regeneracja': Tōsen potrafi zregenerować zniekształcone ramię do punktu, w którym jest ono całkowicie wyleczone. Ciekawostki *Tōsen zdobył Zanpakutō zabierając go od swojej zmarłej przyjaciółki. Nie jest więc jego właścicielem, ale mimo to potrafi uwalniać Shikai i Bankai. Nawigacja Tōsen Kaname Tōsen Kaname Tōsen Kaname Tōsen Kaname Kategoria:Vizard Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania